Oh Sweet Brother of Mine
by talbolt
Summary: Cody has always had feelings for Zack, but incest is wrong.   Zack realizes how much he actually likes Cody. More than a brother.  Will the two get together, or will it end in heartbreak?  Twincest, ZackxCody  Don't like don't read
1. What a handful

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM THE SUITE LIFE SERIES OR CHARACTERS! (no matter how much I want to).

Cody's alarm clock buzzed to life at 8 in the morning. School hadn't started yet, but

Cody always liked to get up early to cook and read and everything else he enjoys doing.

He grumbled as he turned off his alarm clock and stretched. He sat up and blinked a few times to get his eyes to focus. He yawned sleepily and looks at Zack who was fast asleep. Cody could never understand how his brother could sleep in so late.

He got dressed and headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he finished, he decided to take a leak. Cody sighed with pleasure as he emptied his bladder. When he was finished, he went out to the living area and woke his mom.

"Mom," Cody said shaking her. "Mom… MOM!"

Carey woke up wide-eyed and screaming. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you just asked me to wake you up early."

"Oh, right. I forgot I had a show to do this morning," Carey said. "Thanks honey."

"No problem mom."

Carry quickly got dressed, kissed Cody good-bye, and headed for the door.

"Oh, please wake your brother up at 10, he needs to do his chores," Carey asked.

"Sure thing, Mom," Cody replied.

"Thanks, sweety. See you at lunch."

"Okay, bye mom."

With that, Carey left and Cody walked to the kitchen and got his apron on.

Cody started thinking out loud to himself as he cooked pancakes.

"Why does Zack always sleep in so late? He always complains about not having enough time to do things. Maybe if he woke up earlier, he could finish things sooner."

Cody finished cooking and went to wake Zack up. When he got to Zack's bed, he tried poking him in order to wake him up. He tried rubbing his arm, pushing him, and saying his name, but nothing worked.

Finally, Cody just threw off the covers and saw Zack had an erection.

Cody's eyes went wide and a blush formed on his cheeks. He did have some feelings for his brother, but that was what he was, his BROTHER. They couldn't be together. That's incest. No, worse TWINCEST!

But when Cody saw Zack's erection, he didn't care about that anymore. He wanted to at least touch it before Zack saw.

So Cody slowly reached under the elastic waistband of Zack's boxers and gently poked Zack's throbbing cock. Cody was staring at Zack's face to make sure he wouldn't wake up.

Cody started wrapping his fingers around Zack's rock hard erection, and he let out a small sigh. He could feel the heat coming off it and the precum oozing out. Cody stared at Zack's cream colored face as he slowly began to run his fingers up and down Zack's shaft. Zack gave a small moan of pleasure which made Cody froze.

When he was sure he was asleep, he continued. He went faster up and down Zack's shaft. Zack started panting hard and said something that Cody couldn't hear. Cody put his ear closer to Zack so he could listen.

"Cody…" Zack whispered.

Cody's eyes widened in surprise. He kept giving his brother a handjob. Zack moaned louder and unconsciously bucked into Cody's hand. Cody knew Zack was close to cumming. All of a sudden, Zack's eyes started to flitter open…

A/N

Hey guys. This is my first story. I apologize if it's not the best, but I'm giving it a shot. Please Comment and review. Everything's welcome!


	2. The OH SHIT factor

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM THE SUITE LIFE SERIES OR CHARACTERS! (no matter how much I want to).

_Oh shit!_ Cody thought. He quickly took his hand out of Zack's boxers and dove under Zack's bed.

Zack slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He looked down at his boxers that were hiding his erect penis and gave a light chuckle.

_I must have dreamt something naughty._ Zack thought to himself. Zack slowly got out of bed and got dressed.

"Cody?" Zack called out. "He must be making breakfast." Zack left their room and walked to the bathroom.

Cody tried to hold hi breath as best he could. He was pushing up against old shoes and coke cans and he really had to try hard not to gag.

_Does he ever clean down here? Oh well, at least he didn't see me._ Cody slowly crawled out from under the bed and quietly went to the kitchen area. He tried to push the thought of what he had just done to his own brother out of his mind while he set the pancakes and eggs on plates. He barely finished putting them on the table with forks before Zack walked out.

"Good morning bro," Zack said sitting down.

"G-good morning Zack," Cody replied trying to hide the blush he could feel starting to creep across his cheeks. They started eating breakfast. Cody tried to not make eye contact with Zack. Zack didn't think much of it, but after a while, he started getting worried.

_Did I do something wrong? Do I smell? _Zack smelled his arms. _No, I smell fine. So what's wrong?_

"Hey Cody, are you okay?" Zack asked actually concerned.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," Cody replied stuttering. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you haven't even looked at me ever since I came out of the bathroom. Did I do something that upset you?"

"What? No hehe…"

Zack wasn't sure if he bought it, but he decided to drop it for now.

They soon finished eating and Zack took the plates to the sink.

"Don't worry Zack, I can do them," Cody offered.

"No it's okay, I don't mind. You did make it after all."

"Thanks Zack."

Cody went over and sat on the couch to listen to the news. Zack started to wash the dishes and let his mind think through things.

_Why am I so worried if Cody's upset with me? It's not like it would be the first time. I just feel so bad when he is mad at me. Why do I care so much about that?_

Zack almost slammed the fork he was washing into the drainer, but he caught himself before he did. He didn't want Cody to be madder at him then he already might be.

Cody was physically watching the news, but mentally he was at war with himself.

_I'm so stupid! He almost caught me! I will NEVER do that again. EVER. And now he thinks I'm mad at him. He does look cute when he's worried, though. I don't really get to see that side of him much._

Cody turned and watched Zack clean the dishes. He saw how Zack's hint of arm muscles showed when he scrubbed the dishes; how he was face looked like he was concentrating hard at it; and how his ass swayed a little when he-

Cody mentally slapped himself. He just now realized how much he was smiling. H quickly ducked into the couch to hide his face.

_Stupid stupid stupid! _Cody screamed inside.

Zack finished washing the last frying pan and put it in the drainer. He walked over the couch and sat next to Cody who had his face buried in a pillow.

_So I DID do something! _Zack thought.

"Cody?" Zack asked while poking him.

"Huh?" Cody asked through the pillow.

"Are you sure I didn't do anything to make you mad at me?"

Cody lifted his head from the pillow. "Yeah, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay… So do you want to go see a movie with me?"

Cody's eyes shot open.

_Is he asking me out on a date? No don't be stupid. He just wants someone to go see some movie with him._

"Sure, what movie?" Cody asked sitting up trying not to look excited.

"I was thinking 'Love and Other Drugs'."

"Isn't that rated R though?"

"Well, yeah, but no one actually cards you. You just have to act like you're 17."

"Well, okay, I guess that's okay. Why do you want to see it? It's a romantic comedy."  
"Exactly! A comedy. You know I love comedies. And I just wanted to see it with my baby bro."

Cody felt his blush coming back and quickly stood up and turned toward their room.

"Okay, let me get my shoes on," Cody said walking fast into their room.

Zack couldn't help but stare at Cody's ass as he walked away. It moved so feminine like, but it was cute. Zack started to blush and got tied his shoes.

Cody walked out a few moments later and grabbed a jacket.

"Okay, ready," Cody said holding out Zack's jacket.

"Thanks." Zack grabbed the jacket from Cody's hand and slowly put it on.

Cody watched Zack like it was some sort of reverse strip tease. Cody cleared his throat and opened the door. Zack finished putting on his jacket and walked out of their suite.

A/N

Wow. I am so sorry guys that this took so long. Like a few months long. I've just been drowning in school work. Getting a D in Geometry and such. Also Finals are next week so studying for those.

Thank you guys so much! I never expected anyone would even like this or ready it all the way through. This is actually the first piece of writing I've ever shown people.

Anyway, thanks again guys and sorry. I will try to get some chapters out over Christmas break.


	3. Awkward moments at the movies

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM THE SUITE LIFE SERIES OR CHARACTERS!

Zack and Cody stepped out of the cab that had taken them to the local movie theater. There was a cold winterish breeze that threatened to give Cody a chill. He was practically a toothpick with paper skin. Zack on the hand was perfectly fine. His athletic, toned body kept him warm. Add that in with his wool jacket, and he was practically sweating.

They slowly walked up to the ticket booth. Cody was halfway frozen and held on to Zack like he was a heater. Zack didn't mind. He actually thought it was pretty cute, but he would never tell Cody that!

"Z-z-z-ack?" Cody said shivering.

"Yeah Codes?" Zack replied a little annoyed by how slow the line to the ticket counter was going.

"Th-thank you for br-br-bringing me."

"No problem little bro."

It took about 15 minutes for them to reach the front of the line.

"Hi, two for 'Love and Other Drugs' please," Zack said pulling out a twenty for the guy.

"Can I see some ID please?" the bored looking guy behind the glass asked.

"I don't have a car; why would I need a drivers' license?" Zack replied spitefully and trying to act cool.

"Well it's obvious you're not old enough for this movie."

"My friend Mr. Lincoln would reject to that comment," Zack said waving a five dollar bill like it was a fan.

"Zack!" Cody shouted behind his super thick scarf.

The ticket guy sighed and rang up two tickets and Zack cheerfully handed over the twenty and the five.

"Enjoy the movie, sir."

"Thanks!" said Zack.

"That wasn't a very honest, Zack," Cody said. Now that they were inside the theaters, Cody was starting to thaw. He hung onto Zack pretending to still be cold.

"So, it worked didn't it?" Zack said walking to the snack bar.

They ordered a medium popcorn for them to share and two medium cokes. They got into the theaters a couple of minutes before it actually started. There were only like 4 couples in the entire move theater. Some eyes fell on them when they walked in.

"Zack, people are looking," Cody whispered as he and Zack walked up the steps to the top.

"Don't worry about them. It's not like we're here as a couple or anything," Zack said. He wished that they were watching this movie as a couple. It would probably less awkward and more fun. Zack imagined kissing Cody's soft lips. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about that.

"That's true," Cody said, oblivious to the small look of hurt in Zack's eyes.

Cody wanted so much to be with Zack that it hurt. Even when the movie started, he couldn't get his mind off of what he had done earlier. The mere thought was enough to give him a small tent in his pants. He hid his almost boner by putting the popcorn bag over it. Zack hadn't seemed to notice. He was too busy scarfing his face and watching the movie. They got to a sex scene in the movie (_A/N: I haven't seen the movie personally. I just figured since it was rated R it would have a sex scene XD)_ and Cody couldn't help but blush. Zack had his mouth open with a handful of popcorn frozen midway to his mouth.

Zack gulped and took a sip of coke, suddenly thirsty from all the popcorn. He looked at Cody who was blushing a deep crimson color. He looked down and saw the tent that had formed in Cody's pants. Zack suddenly blushed, unable to take his eyes off of Cody's pelvic region.

Cody looked out of the corner of his eye to see that Zack had a boner. He then looked and noticed that Zack was staring at his boner. Cody suddenly became embarrassed.

"This movie is getting pretty sexual, huh?" Zack asked noticing the Cody starting to get uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Cody said still very embarrassed.

Zack kept his eyes on Cody's boner and decided to be brave. He reached out slowly with his hand touched it.

Cody gasped at the sudden feeling of someone touching his dick.

"What are you doing?" Cody whispered so no one would get curious themselves as to what all the noise was about.

"I don't know," Zack whispered back, slowly rubbing Cody off as the sex scene continued.

Cody let out a small moan, trying to keep it down so no one would hear. The scene was about to reach its climax and so was Cody.

"Zack, stop! You're gonna make me cum!" Cody whispered somewhat loudly.

Zack kept rubbing through Cody's jeans. After about 10 minutes of rubbing, Cody had came in his pants. He shuddered as he rode his orgasm out. Zack lifted his hand off of Cody's now wet jeans. He rubbed his fingers together feeling the wet and sticky cum.

"Zack!" Cody's yelled not caring how loud he was. Everyone around them glared at them. Cody and Zack slowly snuck out of the theaters and into the bathroom.

Cody went into a stall and started to clean himself off. His cum was everywhere. His boxers were completely soaked. Zack had turned him on so much. Cody blushed when he remembered Zack's hand rubbing him through his jeans.

Zack waited outside the theater for Cody. He knew that it was going to be a very awkward ride back to the Tipton. His mind went back to when Cody had had his orgasm. It had made him so horny to hear Cody moan and feel him shudder.

Zack shook his head, trying to clear his mind of all his perverted thoughts. He had managed to call a taxi right when Cody had walked out. Cody got into the cab first so he wouldn't freeze, and Zack slipped in after him. They didn't talk to each other the whole ride back.

Zack paid the cabbie, and they walked into the hotel and to the elevator. The elevator dinged when Cody pushed the button. He pushed the button for the 23rd floor and the elevator doors closed.

After a couple of minutes, Zack turned off the elevator about mid way up.

"Okay Cody, we need to talk," Zack said turning to Cody.

A/N

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I've just been really busy during school and lazy when school finally ended. School starts next month. So I'm going to try to put out another chapter before then. Hopefully I'll be able to. I'm also going to have my friend yell at me until I post chapters. Thank you all for reading! It makes me feel special :P. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was great fun to write.


	4. One Thing Leads to Another and

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM THE SUITE LIFE SERIES OR CHARACTERS!

"Talk about what, Zack?" Cody asked trying to let his voice crack.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about," Zack said slowly pacing.

"Well, what is there to talk about? I mean, it's pretty self-explanatory isn't it?"

"I guess, but… I-I don't know why I did it. It was just an ampulse-"

"Impulse," Cody corrected.

"Whatever, you know what I meant. I-I'm sorry I did that, Cody. I don't know what came over me. I just saw you had a boner and… oh I don't know. I hope you aren't mad at me for doing tha-"

All of a sudden, Cody grabbed Zack and kissed him. Zack's eyes grew wide at the sudden connection and then slowly closed as he started enjoying the kiss. A few seconds later, Cody releases their passionate kiss and looks into Zack's half-closed.

"You don't have to explain, Zack," Cody said softly. "I understand what you mean and I'm not mad at you. A little perturbed I guess, but not mad. I don't think I could ever be mad at you. I-I think I love you, Zack…"

"I love you too, Cody," Zack said embracing his barely younger brother.

They embraced each other for several minutes, just enjoying the scent and feel of each other, when all of sudden, a voice come out of the PDA system scaring both of them.

"This is the hotel engineer." It was Arwin. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Arwin, we're fine," Zack said, letting go of Cody.

"Zack, Cody, what are you doing and why is the elevator not running?" Arwin said a little angry that it was them who "broke" the elevator.

"Oh, sorry, Arwin. I accidentally flipped the switch. I was wondering why it was taking so long to get to our floor," Cody replied fast. He quickly flipped the switch, and the elevator started moving up again.

"Well, at least you guys didn't break it. Moseby would have been off his rocker. Just watch where you moving around from now on, kay?"

"Okay," the boys said in unison.

With that, the PDA went silent. Zack and Cody started laughing. It was a good way to remove the thick tension in the air. Their laughter died off quickly when the doors slid open. Together they walked hand-in-hand to their room. Zack pulled out the key and opened the door as gentlemanly as he could for Cody. Cody decided to play along and curtseyed and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"We still need to talk about all of this, Codes," Zack said as he sat down beside Cody.

"Well, what should we do? I mean, it's not like we can be a couple or anything, can we?" Cody asked while he rested his head on Zack's shoulder.

"Why couldn't we? Just because we're brothers doesn't mean we can't go out. It's not illegal or anything."

"True, but what if people found out?"

"Who cares if everybody finds out? It won't change the way I feel for you, Codes."

"Me either."

With that, Zack leaned over and kissed Cody again. Both closed their eyes and Cody leaned back to lie on the couch. Zack followed Cody down and continued kissing him while he straddled him. Zack grabbed Cody's hands, raised them above Cody's head, and held them on the couch. Zack's tongue pressed against Cody's lips trying to gain access to the wet cavern. Cody opened his mouth to allow Zack's wondering tongue into his mouth. Zack explored every nook and cranny of his mouth, memorizing everything. Cody's mouth was warm and tasted like the mouthwash he carries with him everywhere. Cody moaned as Zack started grinding their stiff boners together.

"I think we should continue this in our room," Cody said breaking the kiss.

"I think you're right," Zack replied laughing as a little drool ran down his chin.

Zack got off Cody and picked him up bridal carry style. Cody laughed and grabbed around Zack's neck and buried his face into Zack's chest. Zack walked to their bedroom door and pushed it open with his foot. He walked in and closed the door behind them. Zack started walking over to his bed, but began to trip all over his clothes and trash and whatever else he "forgot" to put away. He decided it was best to just use Cody's bed since it was clean and close by. So Zack gently laid Cody down on Cody's bed and got on top of him again. They proceeded to begin kissing again.

Zack's hands began to explore every inch of Cody's body. Cody gently laughed into their kiss from the accidental tickling. Zack ran his hand up Cody's shirt and began to rub his nipple. Cody started to moan. Zack broke the kiss while he took off his and Cody's shirts. Cody wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him back into the kiss. Zack smiled and started to grind their boners into each other again causing Cody to moan a little. Both of them opened their mouths and started tongue wrestling.

Zack released their kiss and started kissing all over his brother's body: shoulders, neck, chest, belly button. Cody seemed to enjoy this since he was mewing and lightly moaning from it. Zack softly bit down on Cody's neck which caused Cody to moan loader.

"mmm Zack…"

Zack continued sucking on Cody's neck, leaving a good-sized hickey in his place. Zack started kissing Cody, slowly going down to the hem of his pants. Zack began undoing Cody's pants. Cody didn't stop him, so he slowly slid off Cody's pants, reveling a nice sized bulge in his boxer briefs.

"Wow little bro! Didn't know you were so well hung," Zack said chuckling.

"Oh shut up," Cody said half dazed from his testosterone rushing throughout his body.

Zack started messaging Cody's bulge. Cody started moaning loudly. Zack continued rubbing while he undid his own pants. He pulled down his boxers and started stroking his seven inch rock hard boner. Zack slowly put his fingers around the elastic of Cody's underwear and pulled them down causing Cody's member to spring out and hit his stomach. Zack marveled at the site of Cody's six and a half inch cock. He had a small patch of blonde pubic hair growing, much like his own. Zack licked his lips. He put his face close to Cody's dick and took a deep sniff. He loved the way Cody smelled: always like soap and cleanliness. Zack let his tongue come out his mouth like a dog panting. He slowly licked Cody from base to tip.

"Ahhhh. Zaaaaack…" Cody moaned squeezing his eyes shut. Zack took the head of Cody's cock into his mouth and began sucking and licking. He could tell Cody liked it from all the moaning and by how much Cody was calling his name. Zack slowly took all of Cody into his mouth. He was soon deep-throating his younger brother. Cody's hairs where tickling Zack's nose, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He started bobbing his head up and down, licking and sucking as he did so. Cody's moaning intensified as Zack started going faster. Zack kept masturbating, keeping speed his with his sucking. Cody started panting pretty hard. He bucked his hips into Zack's welcoming mouth.

"Zack, I'm about to cum," Cody said between pants.

Zack started sucking harder and masturbating faster. Cody's breathing became erratic and uncontrollable. Cody gave one last gasp and bucked causing his dick to go all the way to the back of Zack's throat. He released seven full ropes of cum down Zack's throat causing Zack to go over the edge. Zack came all over the bottom of Cody's bed. Cody was panting really hard as he stayed still, slowly coming down from his orgasm induced high. Zack let Cody out of his mouth and slowly crawled on top of Cody, panting right along with him. They were drenched in sweat, and their hair stuck to their foreheads. Zack gave Cody one small kiss. Cody smiled.

"We didn't even go all the way and I'm already drained," Cody said chuckling.

"I guess I'll just have to get you used to it, then," Zack said smiling.

"Hehe, I love you, Zack."

"I love you too, Codes."

All of a sudden, they heard the door to their suite open and heard their mom.

"Boys, are you back yet?" their mom called as she opened the closet and put her jacket away. She started walking towards the boys' room.

A/N

*shy smile* hey guys. I know I said I would have another chapter out in a week or two about six months ago… Sorry about that. School happened, then choir camp happened, then friend troubles happened, then school again and blah blah blah. But I've really missed writing, so I'm going to try and make this my regular Saturday night thing to do. Hope you all enjoy. As always, reviews and such are awesome. I really love this chapter! It's my longest yet, (WOOT). Anyways, look for another chapter hopefully next Saturday. Love y'all :3.


	5. Shower Buddies

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM THE SUITE LIFE SERIES OR CHARACTERS!

Carrie got closer and closer to the door.

"Mom! Don't come in I'm naked!" Zack yelled.

"Oh, sorry, Zack," Carrie replied turning around and walking towards the kitchen. "Where's Cody?"

"I'm here," Cody said kind of shyly. "I'm working on my pre-algebra homework."

"Is that the best you could come up with?" Zack whispered playfully. Cody shrugged and slowly sat up in his bed. He was drenched in sweat and he was sure he smelled like football player's jockstrap. Zack stood up and pulled his jeans up and buttoned them. He grabbed a couple of Cody's hypoallergenic tissues from his desk and wiped his slow moving cum off of the end of Cody's bed.

Cody got complete control of his breathing now and started to get dressed fast just in case his mom decided to come in for no reason. Zack chuckled as he watched Cody hopping on one leg while trying to get his pants on and making his bed all at the same time.

Once they were all dressed and their room was free of any stray cum, the two of them walked out of their room and joined their mother in the kitchen area.

"So mom, do we have any of those pizza bagel bite things?" Zack asked.

"Yes, we do, but it's too late for any snacks. You two need to shower and get to bed."

"Why? It's Saturday night and we don't have anything to do tomorrow," Zack said as he slowly opened the freezer to get some bagel bites.

"True, but I have to do a show at ten and I want you both up before I leave."

"Ugh, fine." Zack closed the freezer with empty hands.

"Good. Now go get your baths and get ready for bed. It's already one in the morning."

So, Zack and Cody went to their room and got their pajamas.

"Hey Cody," Zack whispered to Cody before he walked out the door.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we take a shower together?"

"I-I don't know. What if mom came in?"

"Oh, she won't. Come on! It"ll be fun." Zack winked.

"Okay. I guess…"

"Yes!" Zack whispered while pumping his fist in the air.

Together, the boys snuck out of their room. Carrie was already in bed, but still awake. They slowly went into the bathroom and closed the door. Zack turned on the shower while Cody slowly started to strip. Zack quickly got out of all of his clothes and he already had a semi-boner. Cody blushed and finally took off his red and purple briefs. His penis was already fully erect.

Zack laughed. "Well, someone's happy already."

Cody glared then looked away and blushed more.

"I was just kidding, Codes."

"I know," Cody said sticking his tongue out.

Zack walked into the shower followed by Cody. The water was nice and warm. It relaxed them as it ran down their bodies, but not their boners. Zack grabbed Cody's mango body wash and poured some into his hands. He rubbed his hands together and slowly started rubbing Cody's chest and stomach. Zack pulled Cody closer and they started kissing passionately. Their tongues started dancing around in each others mouth. Zack started rubbing the body wash on Cody's back from the front. He slowly made his way down to Cody's ass. He messaged his cheeks, and Cody let out a slight moan. Zack started rubbing in Cody's crack. Cody shivered from the new sensation.

"Z-Zack?" Cody said in his innocent voice.

"What is it?"

"I wanna try giving you a blowjob, like what you gave me."

"You can if you're feeling up to it." Cody nodded his head.

Cody got on his knees and stared at Zack's boner. It seemed to be at a hundred degree angle Cody concluded. He shook his head trying to get his mind off of math. He leaned forward and took a tentative lick on Zack's head. Zack shivered. Cody took another lick and then another. He licked from the base all the way to the head of Zack's penis. Cody took one last anxious gulp and slowly opened his mouth and took the tip of Zack into his mouth and started sucking. Zack started to moan. Cody started to take all of Zack's cock into his mouth until it touched the back his throat and made him gag. He took a little out and the gagging sensation stopped. He started bobbing his head forward and back while his tongue licked all around the girth. Zack's moaning got louder and put his hands in Cody's hair. He started bucking into Cody's mouth which made him moan more. Cody played with Zack's balls while he sucked which made Zack moan louder. Zack bit his finger to get him to keep it quiet. He started humping faster and faster in and out of Cody's warm mouth.

"Cody, I'm about to cum," Zack said quietly between pants.

Cody started sucking harder and faster. Zack's breathing got sporadic and ragged. He moaned one finally time and bucked all the way into Cody's mouth. Cody's eyes watered as he tried to keep his gag reflex down. Zack shot four strong ropes of cum down Cody's throat. Cody could taste it and he decided that it wasn't a bad tasting; just one he'd have to get used to. Zack's breathing relaxed a little, but he kept panting. He pulled out of Cody's mouth. Cody stood back up and blushed.

"That was amazing, Cody," Zack panted and leaned in and kissed him. Zack could kind of taste himself, but he didn't mind. He loved kissing Cody. Hell, he just loved Cody in general.

"We should hurry up and get out before mom wonders what's taking so long," Cody said breaking their kiss.

They quickly cleaned off their bodies and hair and got out. They dried off and got dressed. Cody quickly brushed his teeth. Zack opened the door slightly and saw that his mom was fast asleep. He beckoned Cody over and they slowly made their way to their room with hardly any sound made by their footsteps. They got in their room and Cody closed the door behind them.

"Well, we should get some sleep if we have to get up early," Cody said turning towards Zack.

"I guess…"

"Look at it this way, we only have school one Monday and Tuesday. Then we're off for Winter vacation," Cody said hugging Zack.

"True. So we can have some more late night fun on Tuesday night."

"Exactly!"

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning then."

"Good night, Zack."

"Good night, Cody. I love you."

"I love you too."

They had one more quick kiss. Then they got in their separate beds and laid down. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep. They were completely spent after all everything they did.  
_

"ZACK! CODY!" Carrie yelled.

Both of them sat up with the same thought in their minds.

"Oh shit!"

A/N

See? I told you I'd have another chapter out soon :P. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't as long as the other, but it's still rather interesting. Reviews and such would be awesome to have! I'll try and get another chapter out next week. Until then, Merry Twincestmas XP.


End file.
